Belle
< - - Back to Characters Belle is played by Zuyuri. Her ideal LA is Emma Watson Biography In the French countryside, just outside Arles, lived a young man named Moses Leroux, and his wife Julianna. Moses had strong ties with the seperate dimmensional kingdom of Hyrule; in particular, their queen Zelda. Z elda, in return, sought the close friendship of the couple; Julianna with the ladylike attitudes and Moses with his earnest fascination with magic - Hyrule in particular. Moses and Julianna's daughter, Belle, sealed the ties between Hyrule and Earth; Zelda had volunteered to become Belle's godmother in exchange for helping Moses learn Hylian magic. When Belle was five, Moses accidentally created a powerful fire spell that destroyed the ranch. In his guilt, Moses fled the ranch, leaving Julianna, Zelda and Maurice - Julianna's inventor father - to raise Belle. In her childhood, Belle was surrounded by animals, coming to love them like people, but never knowing the truth about Zelda's true identity as the queen posed as her 'aunt'. She even found love in reading at a young age, dreaming one day of going to a university to study. Julianna tried to balance Belle's wrangler nature with feminine attitudes, but Belle loved her life as a farmer too much to act like a lady. But when Belle was fourteen, raiders invaded the farm. Their leader was in love with Julianna, but she didn't want anything to do with him. So, in order to keep the farm and her family safe, Julianna let herself be captured, much to dismay of Zelda and Belle. Because of the tragedy, Zelda had returned to Hyrule, mourning the loss of her close friend but still keeping an eye on Belle. Years later, determined to rescue his daughter, Maurice packed up and left to find her, leaving Belle alone to tend the farm; the only person - or animal - to get out alive was Phillipe,, the family horse. He led her to his master, chilled from being accidentally knocked off during an escapade. Belle had carried her grandfather back home, tending him back to health. She spent a good remainder of her life tending the farm, dreaming of the university life, reading her books, and Maurice making good money with his inventions Belle, however, was being pursued by the town's 'Casanova', Gaston. Well, the real story is Gaston asked for Belle's hand on numerous occasions, to which she said no to every time; she wanted nothing to do with him hunting innocent animals. In order to get her, he finally crossed the line by lying to the police about how Maurice committed various crimes, all of them false. Maurice was arrested in front of Belle's eyes, and Gaston gave her an ultimatum; either marry him to let her grandfather go free, or never see Maurice again. Enraged, Belle refused the offer, and Maurice was taken away. With this final act of cruelty, Belle finally decided that it was time to leave this cold-hearted village and live a new life... Months later, Belle was in town, reading, as usual. When suddenly, she was pursued by Toothless, the Cirque Mystique's dragon. She was able to console the dragon, impressing Dr. Facilier, the ringmaster, and his apprentice Esmeralda. Both of them welcomed her to the Cirque, where she's lived ever since. Story Arcs The Thrax Conspiracy Belle wasn't very active as she should have been the day Thrax invaded the Cirque. She has put her input into trying to strategize a plan, but nothing could have been done. However,s he did contribute to mourning Tulio's death, allowing her tears to harness his healing power. Hunting the Hunter In town, Belle was horrified to see her worst enemy, Gaston, had returned. He had been stalking her through the use of an enchanted mirror; how it came into his hands is anyone's guess. At the same time, Zuko announced his returning to Egypt to confront his brother, despite Belle's protests. Angry, the two of them had broken up. Fueled by the two negative emotions, Belle sought to end her suffering by bringing Gaston to justice. Derek taught her archery, which has now mastered. Despite pleas from her friends not to go, Belle went forward anyways, giving them the option to do what they wanted. She rode off on Gambit to confront Gaston, destroying his mirror at the same time. During a brawl between the two of them, Belle was stabbed in the side by Gaston's basilisk fang dagger, which posioned her. She saved herself with a rope arrow as she and Gaston fell from a cliff; he killed himself from the fall. She was brought back to the Cirque, only to loose consciousness and her pulse; an effect of the venom. As her friends prayed, Zelda appeared to the surprised group, prophesizing Belle could be fully healed with a phoenix's tear; Zelda managed to heal the last of the venom - thanks to the efforts of Esmeralda and Raven - but could not fully heal her wound. As a result, Belle is blessed with a Triforce - a royal seal indicating her connection with the Hylian royal family. She would discover this months later. Rescuing Slifer/The Phoenix Tear Months after the events with Gaston, Belle is reunited with her old friend Tahno. While the two of them were horsing around, she saw Zuko had returned...but he wasn't the same as she remembered. In a pursuit to know the truth, she confronted Slifer, who had gotten into a battle with the supposed Zuko. Frightened, she ran...only to be stopped by Scarlet, her sweetheart's horse. Scarlet informed Belle that this Zuko was an imposter bent on hurting Slifer; the real prince was imprisoned in Egypt with the phoenix extracted from him. Having the truth in her, Belle suffers nightmares of wandering through the prison, until one night she does find Zuko, giving her strength once more. Fueled by her love, Belle joins the battle of Slifer's two inner thoughts - she joins Clopin, Harley and Molly in battle by shooting enemy dragons with her bow and tending wounded allies. They return victorious - Slifer resurrected as Cadence - and she and Zuko are reunited; for a time. For he explains that his bind with the phoenix forces him to die with her; Belle is saddened and heartbroken by this, until he reassures her that the necklace he gave her will carry his spirit. The phoenix comes to them, and a saddened Belle is healed by a phoenix's tear...but at the same looses the one man she truly loved, the only memory of him around her neck. Princess of Destiny On New Year's of Belle's second year at the Cirque, things were patching themselves up. Belle had moved on from Zuko, finding new love in the half-dragon Duncan. Belle had also become a mentor to the multiple new trainers coming in, promoted now as the "head" animal trainer. Finally, Belle's father Moses returned to apologize for his absence all the years, and that as he watched her with Zelda in Hyrule, he is proud of his daughter's hard work. Of course with all good things, there is a darkness. On New Year's, Belle was attacked by a dark magic; Raven managed to exorcise the darkness out. Zelda comes to the Cirque again, disguised as a human, declaring the dark entity was the spirit of the demon thief Ganondorf, trying to destroy the one heir of Hyrule as vengeance for his loss years ago. Knowing he will return on her twenty-first birthday, Belle dons the tunic of the famed Hero of Time - her godfather Link - and creates a ragtag team to go to Hyrule and destroy all traces of dark magic that could allow Ganondorf to grow stronger. They succeed in doing so and Ganondorf is sealed; for now. Personality What Belle lacks in magic powers she makes up for being "the smartest" and "most accepting person in Cirque Mystique". Belle is book smart; you can tell where she's been by the placement of a book, as when she isn't with animals, she can be found reading. She will share this wisdom at any given time; people have come to her for advice, which is more than happy to give based on her readings. Belle even writes journals about her findings, comparing them to other writers. She is also well known to identify magic beings' weak spots and is educated on the supernatural; this surprised Facilier because she was a human with a strong comprehension. Her sense of humor can be described as witty, with her retorting to issues without any hesitation or thought. Aside from books, Belle is also people smart. She will not dare judge a person because of their powers or physical appearance. Instead, Belle is kind and caring to everyone around her; but she is not at predjudice as she does not tolerate bullying in any shape or form. If someone even threatens her friends and extended family, or herself, she will fight and defend. Belle still dreams on attending a university, but is so in love with her life at the circus that she cannot think of life without them Friends Esmeralda: Belle's best best friend. She was the first person she ever watched at the Cirque, fascinated by her skills in magic. Esme was impressed by Belle's wrangling of Toothless, and recommended her way with animals to Facilier, placing Belle in the Cirque for good. Within that time, the two girls became close, becoming the best of friends and close enough to see one another as sisters; Esme teaching Belle that it was all right to laugh at things, including herself and Belle teaching Esme that using logic before actions. In the Cirque, Belle has Esme's back whenever they get in unnecessary drama and vice versa. She even goes to watch Esme practice whenever she has the time because of her busy schedule and Esme often comes with her to see the animals. Zuko: The mysterious but handsome prince started off as one of Belle's crushes, but then she fell in love with him She is the first person he met in the town, and was smitten by how courteous he was to her without even asking her permission. Over time, she came to accept his differences, becoming attracted to him. His leaving her left Belle feeling betrayed, and was hurt more by his supposed actions from the imposter. However, her faith in Zuko was unswayed, as she did not stop the imposter and keeps his words/actiosn from her dreams with her. Despite the fact she still carries his essence, she no longer has the spark she once had, having found second love in Duncan. Raven: Belle thinks the mysterious sorceress is actually kind of cool. She was the first person to treat Raven with kindness, and automatically won the shy girl's friendship. Both of them have an obsession with reading and both of them aren't afraid to stand up to flirtatious men. Like Esmeralda, Belle views Raven as a close friend and is willing to help her out through any situation. Over time, Belle has accepted Raven as her second best girl firiend. She is the godmother of Raven's twins, becoming a sort of mentor to Arella. Duncan: Belle's affections for Duncan ranged from friends - both of them laughing at ridiculous jokes, her putting up with his naivety, not to mention supporting him throughout his amnesiac crisis, her giving him advice about Mozenrath and giving him charcoal biscuits - to him becoming her second love. While he was in a relationship with Mozenrath, Belle kept her distance, only getting involved when she knew Duncan couldn't face a challenge by himself. However it was also this alliance that unintentionally brought them closer; Duncan would often thank her with warm embraces, one Mozenrath confused for affection. The events afterwards led to Duncan breaking up with Mozenrath and leaving behind the Cirque for a memory possibility. While he was gone, Belle questioned her affections for him, coming to terms that she was developing strong feelings for him. Rue advised against pursuing him, and Belle agreed angering Mozenrath would be unwise. Duncan had returned, and much to Belle's surprise, openly admitted he had feelings for her - even confessing that he, too, was afraid of Mozenrath's anger. Duncan kissing her after puring his heart out to her touched Belle, reminding her of how Zuko confessed to her, and as a result, kissed him back, returning Duncan's affections. The pair had been together around Christmas time, until once again, Duncan had a keen memory recall, leaving Belle a note declaring that wouldn't be the same and that he still loved her. He had definitely changed; completely drained of emotions by his mentor/father Belloc. Frustrated that she couldn't help him on her own, Belle reluctantly allied herself with a woman named Margaret - who revealed herself to be Duncan's long-lost mother. After learning from her a complex history of Duncan's origins, Belle found a new respect for Margaret, believing that sacrificing much for her son was a dutiful cause. Belle and Duncan met up again, which resulted in a tense confession of mutual affections, and thus weakening the emotion seal on him. An irate Belloc interrupted the moment, to which Belle used cunning as a means to earn a hint of respect from the creature who found her to be stronger than other humans. Threats from both Belle and Margaret resulted in Belloc removing the curse from Duncan, to which he and Belle reunited to rekindle their feelings. Odette: The closest person Belle can call a mother - aside from her own and Zelda. Odette often helps Belle with the animals during birthing days, and has Belle's back in situations that are called for help. Odette's burliness with Esme bothers Belle to some degree, but she doesn't openly show it. Sally: The costume maker and Belle became friends sometime around one winter. Sally had sewn a dress, to Zuko's request, for Belle, which had them talking. After a while. Belle continued to help Sally - be it with organizing her workload or getting a ribbon that's too far away. Like Odette and Zelda, Belle views Sally as a mother figure. Clopin: Belle had met Clopin along with Cale. She finds him an amusing person to be around, and knows she can come to him for help and a laugh. Clopin calls her 'chere' jokingly, to which she retorts with witty remarks about flirtations. She is happy for him and Harley, and knows he will be a perfect match Emily: Belle briefly introduced Emily to Belle in the sleeping tent, and right away Belle acted friendly. After getting to know her, Belle is not afraid of Emily's undead form, and is willing to put time aside to talk to her. Belle finds Emily's shyness reminiscent of Dickensen, which is a good thing, and much like Esme, is ready to be there for her. Harley Quinn: Harley and Belle's relationship started off as awkward acquaintances to becoming very good friends. Harley can make Belle laugh at any occasion, much like Clopin, but there is more of an understanding between these two since Harley is another "normal person". Belle is rather irked by Harley's betrayal of Slifer, but deep down knows that the clown girl meant no real harm. She has forgiven Harley since then, with no hard feelings at all. Harley is almost always treating Belle to 'girls nights', to which the bookish trainer has little objection, too. Gaara: Belle has high respects to the fortune teller. While not exactly friends, she is grateful that he assured her and Zuko's safety in the long run. Gaara is also an ally of Belle's in any case of trouble - but she knows most of this is from how close she and Raven are. Upon hearing of his proposal, Belle finds the match perfect. Kiara: Belle's "niece", as the lion cub calls her "Aunt Belle". Belle loves the cub, playing with her when she has time. Pocahontas: Kiara's surrogate mother has come to Belle for help and creating a quasi-partnership regarding animal care. Quasimodo/Simba: Quasimodo is another one of Belle's best friends; she can be seen with him, lion form or human form, when she's not doing her own thing. He is aware that she would never hurt any of the animals intentionally, often seeking her help when one of the lions is hurt. She finds him a rather interesting individual, and does not find him hideous like some of the others say. She is also the only person to snap him consciously out of his rages. Twilight Sparkle: Twilight is one of Belle's good friends. Both of them are avid readers, which immediately set them on a good path for friendship. Belle moved Twilight into a private study so the unicorn could focus on her magic, and is willing to help her anytime when it comes to social matters or dealing with a magic spell. Raimundo: When Belle is not with the animals, or with her girl friends, Belle spends her time with Rai, whom she considers another best friend. She was the first to welcome him with open arms, immediately winning his friendship. He kindles a tomboy side to Belle that she actually enjoys, along with a competitive spirit she didn't know she had. Mozenrath: Belle's feeling for Mozenrath are...mixed. Tensions were evident in which his darker magic had taken over, to which Belle and Duncan had teamed up to stop; the mage had been weary of their time together, convinced he was losing Duncan to her, which was not the case. Post-breakup, Mozenrath had admitted a new respect for Belle, coming to much more friendlier terms with her. She views him as a sassy brother figure. Disodo: The hellhound and Belle's relationship is bound completely by absolute respect. Disodo knows that, despite her human ties, he can tell Belle anything and she will agree to keeping it secret, which she does knowing that the dark secrets of the hellhound, if given to the wrong hands, will unleash chaos. Howl: Aladdin: While at first skeptic of him, Belle found Aladdin to be an ideal match for Esmeralda. The skepticism came from her 'best friend' radar and the uncertainty of him making Esmeralda happy like she said, However, it was upon seeing him act like a gentleman towards her which made Belle open up to Aladdin and won him her respect. But that doesn't mean she's not still keeping an eye on him. Aisling: Enemies Akima/Zira: Surprisingly, the only animal to get under Belle's skin is Akima. Every attempt to get Akima on her good side has failed, so Belle would rather not talk about her. Chel/Cielo: These two are okay, but Belle would rather steer clear of them. She hates how they tease her about how John thinks only of her, and would prefer them to leave her alone. Red: One mention of this prima donna will have Belle sick a lion onto you. This woman was Belle's polar opposite. While running from an enraged Tzipporah, the woman had opened all the cages, putting animals in harm's way - which immediately struck the ere of Belle. Miguel: Belle doesn't necessarily hate Miguel, she really finds him annoying. That, and she does like Tulio over him. However, Belle does like his optimism and even shares in it sometimes. Role in the Cirque She's an animal trainer, as well as a caretaker to them. On a regular basis, Belle feeds the animals (usually twice because of Facilier's indifference towards her hard work), takes care of any animals that are hurt/sick, and usually talks with some of the other members before going to watch her friends perform. The animal-human hybrids gravitate to her the most because of her way with animals. Introduction Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Trainer